


I see your Stars begin to Shine

by HikaruRyu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si muoveva in fretta, stizzoso, scorbutico, un Bianconiglio che controlla in continuazione l’orologio. Che significa quando un Signore del Tempo non ha tempo da perdere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see your Stars begin to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Era da molto che non scrivevo fan fiction e ancora di più che non scrivevo su questo fandom in particolare, che nonostante sia il mio telefilm preferito – e forse proprio per quello – mi intimorisce un po’.  
> A ogni modo, ieri ho sentito una strana nostalgia per il Dottore e ho chiesto a delle amiche di lasciarmi dei prompt. Erano **originariamente tre prompt separati** – che quindi potevo usare per tre diverse fic – ma dopo aver scritto sul primo ho utilizzato gli altri per andare avanti ed è diventata una vera e propria oneshot anziché una raccolta di flash-fic.  
>  Il titolo è tratto da [Ink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQcvKZ8wSEM) dei Colplay.

**Coincidenza, caffè, centrini all'uncinetto @[Allons-y](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y):**  
   
L’odore del caffè appena macinato riempiva l’aria; fragrante, corposo, quasi fisico. Accanto alla vetrina, a un tavolino coperto da una tovaglia di pizzo, sedeva una giovane donna intenta a scribacchiare su un diario. Un cappello a tesa larga nascondeva gran parte del viso, ombreggiando gli occhi, ma quando si voltò a guardare fuori dal vetro – lo sguardo perso nell’andirivieni frenetico di Central Park – una ciocca rossa sfuggì dall’acconciatura, incorniciandole una guancia come una virgola vivace. Posò la stilografica in mezzo alle pagine e si portò la tazza di caffè alle labbra, aspirandone il profumo prima di prendere un sorso.  
D’un tratto un libro entrò nel suo campo visivo, strisciando lungo il ripiano del tavolo, sospinto da una mano pallida. Era una mano forte, dalle dita lunghe e secche, ma solcata di rughe e vene in rilievo. «Gradirei un autografo, Mrs. Williams» disse il proprietario di quella mano. O forse sarebbe stato meglio dire _ordinò_. Sì, era decisamente una voce autoritaria, spiccia, quasi militaresca, di chi non aveva tempo da perdere e tutto di cui lamentarsi. Con uno spiccato accento scozzese.  
La donna raccolse il volume – _Summer Falls_ , di Amelia Williams – e sollevò lo sguardo sullo sconosciuto, incontrando due occhi freddi e due sopracciglia bianche, folte, decise, perennemente accigliate, avrebbe persino potuto definirle _colleriche_. La maggior parte delle persone ha un tratto _distintivo_ del volto o del corpo, una parte che sembra quasi parlare per conto suo: c’è chi parla con gli occhi, chi dialoga con le mani, chi ha un’intera storia scritta nella tesa della spalle. Quest’uomo – questo _vecchio_ uomo – senza ombra di dubbio parlava con le sopraciglia.  
«Un compatriota, vedo» notò Amelia, aprendo il volume per autografare la prima pagina bianca. «Sempre un piacere incontrarli qui nella lontana New York, Mr… ?»  
«John Smith» rispose lo scozzese. E il cuore di Amy perse un battito.  
   
   
**Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre @[Nykyo](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=7927):**  
   
La sala professori era ricca di chiacchiere e pettegolezzi, come al solito. Clara raccolse il cappotto dall’appendiabiti e lo infilò con un sorriso sulle labbra. Fuori aveva cominciato a piovere, una pioggerella fitta e sottile che tamburellava sui vetri e profumava l’aria d’ozono. Aprì la cartella in cerca dell’ombrello, ma non lo trovò al solito posto. Cominciò a rovistare nelle altre tasche, ma nulla. Sussurrò un’imprecazione quando arrivò all’ovvia conclusione: l’aveva dimenticato a casa.  
«Buon pomeriggio, Mss. Oswald» la salutò una voce familiare.  
«Buon pomeriggio, Mr. Pink» rispose, voltandosi per incontrare quei caldi occhi color cioccolato, la pioggia già dimenticata.  
«Va tutto bene?» le chiese Danny.  
«Cosa?»  
«Stavi… parlando da sola» disse, poi parve rendersi conto di come suonasse la cosa. «Non che ci sia nulla di male nel parlare da soli. Io lo faccio spesso. Voglio dire- ogni tanto. Quasi mai, davvero» blaterò tutto d’un fiato. Clara strinse le labbra, cercando disperatamente di non ridere.  
«Sì, insomma, c’è… qualche problema?» concluse infine il suo ragazzo… amico… collega… lui, insomma.  
«Oh! No, ho solo- solo dimenticato l’ombrello a casa» rispose.  
«Be’, io ne uno. Uno grosso» disse Danny. «Di ombrello, intendo» si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
Stavolta non riuscì a soffocare una risatina. «Si sta offrendo di accompagnarmi a casa, Mr. Pink?»  
«Andiamo nella stessa direzione, o sbaglio, Mss. Oswald?» replicò offrendole il braccio. Clara sorrise e lo prese, lasciandosi alle spalle Coal Hill School e incamminandosi con lui sotto la pioggerella fresca.  
Stava ancora sorridendo quando si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle. Appese il cappotto leggermente umido all’attaccapanni e, non appena si voltò, si trovò due tazze di caffè takeaway in faccia. Incrociò le braccia al petto, fissando duramente l’uomo davanti a lei.  
Il Dottore abbassò lo sguardo sulle tazze e poi lo rialzò sulla ragazza, in un chiaro sollecito a prenderle. Clara non raccolse. Le sopracciglia del Dottore si congiunsero al centro della fronte segnata, nel chiaro tentativo di intimidirla.  
«Quello non funziona, lo sai?» disse, indicandole, ma non sembrava una vera domanda. «Hai qualcosa da dire?»  
« _Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre_ »[1] rispose il Signore del Tempo, serissimo.  
«Cosa?» esclamò Clara. «Anzi no, lascia perdere. Non sai cosa dire, vero? Non hai intenzione di scusarti».  
«Ti ho portato il caffè» le ricordò, cercando di spingerlo di nuovo verso di lei.  
«Sì, sei uscito cinque minuti per andarlo a prendere _due settimane fa_ » marcò la compagna.  
«Sì be’, New York anni ‘30, ci è voluto un po’» disse spiccio, e qualcosa nella piega amara della bocca spinse Clara a non fare domande.  
   
   
**Alieni, caffetteria aliena, banana bread @[duedicoppe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=99844):**  
   
Lo osservò dalla punta dei capelli sale-e-pepe fino agli anfibi neri, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sulla camicia immacolata e sull’accenno di fodera rossa gessata, ben visibile ora che il Signore del Tempo aveva poggiato da parte i caffè e infilato le mani in tasca. L’abito del Dottore era elegante –  _classico_ – e irreprensibile come sempre. Un vestito da businessman. E proprio quello sembrava dire: _business_.  
Il Dottore era sempre di corsa. Sempre. Ma adesso, più che viaggiare per vedere le meraviglie dell’universo, dava l’impressione di essere _impegnato_. Aveva affari da compiere, ora, qualcosa da risolvere, da sistemare. Come se non avesse tempo da perdere.  
Riempiva intere lavagne di calcoli incomprensibili e cerchi e lettere lunghe e sbilenche, _nervose_ , come zampe di gallina. Quasi stesse cercando di sbrogliare un problema matematico o trovare la spiegazione dell’universo. O avesse dimenticato come l’universo funziona e stesse cercando di rammentarlo. E quando un Signore del Tempo cerca di risolvere l’universo, che significa? Si muoveva in fretta, stizzoso, scorbutico, un Bianconiglio che controlla in continuazione l’orologio. Che significa quando un Signore del Tempo non ha tempo da perdere?  
Clara a volte aveva l’impressione di essere il suo _hobby_ , più che una compagna di viaggio. La _pausa_ che il Dottore si prendeva di quando in quando, ricordandosi di aver bisogno di un’amica.  
«Da quanto viaggi da solo?» gli domandò, senza tentare di nascondere la preoccupazione.  
Lui non rispose. Preferì tirare fuori la cipolla dal panciotto e controllare l’ora. Come funziona il fusorario per un viaggiatore del tempo?  
«Come non detto» quasi sbuffò, certa che non avrebbe avuto una risposta. «Cosa pensi di fare per farti perdonare?»  
«Ti ho portato il caffè» le ricordò ancora, rintascando l’orologio.  
«No, quello è ciò che eri uscito a prendere in primo luogo. Ed è freddo, ormai» lo corresse lei.  
«È sempre caffè!» disse il Dottore esasperato, come se la temperatura non contasse nulla e sprecarlo fosse un delitto.  
«È l’ora del tè» osservò Clara. «Puoi offrirmi il tè per farti perdonare».  
Il Signore del Tempo alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. «D’accordo» seccò, girando sui tacchi e spingendo con una mano la porta del TARDIS.  
La compagna si affrettò a corrergli dietro. «Ah no, stavolta non ti lascio andare da solo. Il tuo tè di scuse per essere tornato dopo due settimane potrebbe arrivare fra un mese».  
«Stai ancora parlando?» esclamò il Dottore, senza guardarla, sollevando leve e girando manopole. Il TARDIS si avviò con il ben noto rumore ansante, mentre lui borbottava qualcosa su compagne di viaggio che non stavano mai zitte e una Donna che era quasi meglio. Quasi.  
«Chi è Donna?» domandò Clara raggiungendolo sulla piattaforma dei comandi.  
«Siamo arrivati» disse il lui, osservando uno schermo. Abbassò una leva e il TARDIS tornò a riposo.  
«Dove siamo?»  
«A prendere il tè» rispose il Dottore, aprendo la porta per lei e lasciandola uscire per prima.  
Venne investita da una cacofonia di chiacchiere e lingue più disparate. Un tizio con la testa da rinoceronte le andò quasi a sbattere addosso, e laggiù una donna-albero era seduta accanto a… un uomo-pesce? Un minuscolo omino bianco, con occhietti neri, fece un – adorabile – versetto e trotterellò davanti ai suoi piedi, facendo _ciao-ciao_ con la manina tozza all’indirizzo del Dottore.  
Lui lo prese per la collottola – sempre che così si potesse chiamare – e lo posò sul bancone del bar, facendogli cenno di andar via con la mano. «Non sono tua madre. Né la tua balia».  
Il piccoletto fece un versetto triste, prima di scivolare dall’altra parte del ripiano, in mezzo a una foresta di bicchieri.  
«Adipose. Neonate palle di grasso» spiegò allo sguardo perplesso di Clara.  
Lei sfogliò un depliant posato sul bancone. «Oh, guarda, banana bread! Tu lo adori».  
«Niente affatto» rispose il Signore del Tempo, invariabilmente accigliato.  
«Sì, invece. Le banane ti piacciono in ogni maniera».  
Il Dottore scacciò via le parole con un gesto stizzito della mano. «Non più. Diversa faccia, diversa bocca».  
Clara non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma la cosa le sembrava un po’ triste. Il banana bread aveva un aspetto fantastico. «Sei tu che ci perdi. Allora… cosa ti piace, adesso?»  
«Penso che prenderò il ginger bread» considerò il Dottore.  
«Ow, nostalgia di natale?» chiosò la compagna, toccandogli la spalla con la sua.  
«Qualcosa del genere» rispose vago.  
 

FINE.

 

* * *

[1] Se non sapete da dove viene, siete delle brutte persone. Comunque, è una citazione chiaramente tratta da _Harry Potter e La Pietra Filosofale_ , per la precisione dal discorso di Silente post Smistamento.


End file.
